


Yours No Longer

by Erin_Ravenseeker



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: #givetheCommanderahug, Canonical Character Death, Death, Heart of Thorns Spoilers, Hot, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Spoilers, Past Character Death, Path of Fire spoilers, PoF, Spoilers, honestly kind of vent-y? in the way that i am frustrated of how many people die in this game, just a lot of death, just a quick short thing i came up with yesterday, like not kidding it's short and kind of shit, oh well, personal story spoilers, the commander needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Ravenseeker/pseuds/Erin_Ravenseeker
Summary: The Judge:You will reach your rightful place in time. First, you must recover your name to know who you were and how you lived.The Judge:Then you must learn your purpose, to understand the choices you made and why you lived as you did.The Judge:Once you know your name and your purpose, only then can I determine your final destination.





	Yours No Longer

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed the tags, SPOILERS!!!

Tybalt

Sieran

Forgal

"I've done a lot of things wrong in my life. But this one thing, I'm gonna do right. I won't let you have them!”

"There was so much left that I wanted to see... I can't let you hurt them. I won’t!”

"You may win the battle, dragon, but you will never defeat our spirit! I am Forgal, son of Kern. My father was the last Dolyak Shaman! I am a Warmaster of the Vigil! You will never make me kneel!"

 

Tonn

"I've been looking forward to meeting you, Commander. I told Trahearne I needed the big guns for this mission, and here you are. Heh heh. Welcome to the party."

 

Apatia

Hekja

"And Commander, I'd be honored if you'd call me "Apatia.”"

"I'm watching your back, but keep your eyes open: your front needs protection, too."

 

Kekt

Arda

"Tomb-crawling! Dungeon-running! Ah, that's the good life. … Adventure! Experimentation! Ancient tombs, rich with...er, exploration.”

"I heard the Pact needed pilots and…well, I've always wanted to slay a dragon."

 

Zott

"It's hard to lose someone. I used to be much more lighthearted, but then I lost—never mind. The point is I know it can hurt, but also that you can't let it stop you. We have to keep going.”  
"No! That's Elli's ship! We can't leave her to die! To hell with our orders, and to hell with the mission! Elli needs me. I won't abandon her!"

 

Tegwen

Beirne

"I know. Just...leave it to me. You and the commander withdraw. I'll signal the ghostfire. ... For once, Carys, just do what I say. Go!”

“I’ve had her since she was a pup, about eight years now. My family's long gone, friends come and go, and a lot of fellow soldier have fallen, but Allie and I are inseparable.”  
...  
Allie whines softly. She paws the ground when she's not sniffing the air.

 

Grechen

"You're an inspiration, Commander. Many believe that if we can defeat Zhaitan, Jormag will be next. Your deeds bring great hope to the norn."

 

Belinda

"When darkness overwhelms you, I'll rend your enemies before they can harm you."

 

the Master of Peace

"I am honored to meet you all. In the face of such barbarity, the cause of peace requires formidable defenders."

 

Wynne

"I don't understand how anyone can be indifferent to our own kind. We are so few and so fragile. Trying too hard to be noble...and good. We must rely on and support one another. No matter what."

 

Eir

"Come on! Let's give the skaalds something to sing about!"

 

Trahearne

"It's certainly disquieting. If it was the price to defeat Mordremoth, however, I pay it gladly. That makes this an unusual meeting, though. What troubles you? … I can think of none better to carry Caladbolg in my stead. But, I expect that sentiment alone won't suffice. … You know, Commander, I have sometimes wondered at the outcome of a sparring match. Shall we?"

 

Demmi

"Oh... He's here… Master Tybalt...you found me…"

 

Vlast

"My sister, the mantle is heavy—at times, too heavy to bear. But Mother believed, so we must endure. … Your Champion...fills me with curiosity. Perhaps because my own never appeared."

 

The Commander.

 

… sometimes you wonder if you should’ve stayed dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know it was kind of short and shit, but this idea popped into my head and I had to do _something_ with it.
> 
> I chose each quote because I felt they sort of summed up each character? Obviously stuff like the mentors' defining moments were their last lines, but I couldn't do everyones' last words because I felt they didn't really suit the character.
> 
> Anyway, like I mentioned in tags, this was kinda vent-y because I really am upset when all these wonderful characters die (in a good way, it makes for great storytelling obviously). And I feel like, moreso than everyone they've killed (because let's face it, they were probably all already (effectively) dead), that the Commander would feel guilty for all the lives they couldn't save. Hence the last line.
> 
> A note on Trahearne's quote, for anyone who might be confused about it; this is actually post-death, taken from an instance required to reforge Caladbolg? I feel like it kind of does represent him greatly, so that's why that's there instead of some inspiring Marshal speech.
> 
> Anyway, that's enough of me nattering on. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
